fffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fenrir (Summon)
Fenrir (also known as the The Dark Wolf) was a great figure in Pulsian legends and there are numerous references to his name within the archives of Gran Pulse. Depicted as a giant wolf with fur as dark as night and teeth as sharp as swords, he was well respected as a protector of the people before he was defeated. It is suspected that he was a fal'Cie, shortly before he became a summon. History Fenrir was once a highly respected figure among Pulsian society, or so the legends say. He used to dwell in the plains south of Titan, roaming and protecting the villages there from threat in their times of need. Fenrir remained in the outskirts of the village for a long time, until a great warrior from the skies above crashed to Gran Pulse, a servant of the great Viper, and took to Fenrir with the intent of killing him. He fought valiantly against the unbelievably strong assailant, up until the moment that a great and mighty force was unleashed upon the world, that of the great summon Gilgamesh, brother of the warrior Odin. With the impressive strength of Zantetsuken, Gilgamesh tore the wolf into shreds, scattering his body across the lands of Gran Pulse, much to the horror of the people who had once relied on him. Becoming a Summon Turning to the creation of l'Cie to protect themselves in the wake of the creature's death, the people mourned his loss for thousands of years, up until the moment he came back to the world. Completing his focus, a Pulsian l'Cie brought the body back together again, resulting in the regeneration of the great wolf. Maddened by the sorrow of being unable to protect his people for so many years, witnessing them die in his head, he attacked the l'Cie blindly. The fought, locked in battle for two days and two nights, before one of the fighters finally gave in. With the help of the three other Pulse l'Cie who had travelled with him, the l'Cie took down the weakened wolf, restoring his sanity to him. Realizing he no longer had a place on Gran Pulse alongside the people who had once welcomed him as a friend, he lowered himself to his belly and regarded the warrior who had bested him, the descendent of one whom he had once had the pleasure of calling a truly good man and friend. His mind made up, he pledged his service to the l'Cie and was welcomed with open arms as the summon of the man, whom with Fenrir's blessing defied the confines of his crystal statis for many years. The fate of the man and his summon are unknown, however further legends go on to state that a great wolf was seen again shortly before the War of Transgression broke out, his howls echoing through the night, mournful. Trivia *Fenrir is a name of the monstorus wolf in Norse mythology whom is fortold to kill Odin. Category:Darkened Rhapsody's Creations Category:Summon Category:Final Fantasy XIII